This invention relates generally to computer systems and to the use of computers in connection with transceivers such as cellular telephones.
Cellular telephones may provide message services, text services, telephone answering capabilities, telephone number directories, calculator features and the like. As the uses for cellular telephones increase, the demands on those telephones should increase at the same time.
However, many users prefer the cellular telephone to be of relatively small size. Thus, the types of telephone capabilities which are possible, given a relatively small available volume, are ultimately limited. A number of features have not been provided in connection with cellular telephones which are available in personal computers, for example.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide transceivers, such as cellular telephones, which have enhanced capabilities.
In accordance with one embodiment, a method for enhancing the capability of a transceiver or telephone using a computer system includes receiving a command in the computer system. A software routine on the computer is involved to handle the command. The received command is processed and a transmission is encoded on the computer system to cause an event to occur on the transceiver. The transmission is transmitted to the transceiver.